1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to changing a position determination scheme used by a user equipment (UE) during a transition between indoor and outdoor spaces relative to an enclosed environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is typical for client devices (e.g., mobile devices such as cell phones) to be equipped with more than one positioning mechanism (or position determination scheme) for calculating their locations. For example, mobile devices can use satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), terrestrial cellular stations, a hybrid between GPS and terrestrial cellular, radio frequency (RF) fingerprinting, WiFi positioning, forward link trilateration (FLT), advanced FLT (AFLT), and so on. Certain position determination schemes are more suited to outdoor environments (e.g., SPS, GPS, etc.), while other positioning schemes are more suited to indoor environments (e.g., WiFi positioning, etc.). However, it can be difficult to effectively transition between the position determination schemes during transitions between indoor and outdoor spaces. One option is to turn on, for example, both GPS and WiFi position determination schemes at all times so that when the mobile stations transitions between indoor and outdoor spaces, at least one suitable position determination scheme is available. However, leaving either of the position determination schemes on indiscriminately can degrade the battery life of the mobile station.